Systems and methods herein generally relate to printing methods and devices, and more particularly to buckles within media being transported on media paths.
Printers feed media squarely through the device so that the image can be placed squarely on the page. Media is generally fed by using multiple drive rollers. These drive rollers can introduce skew, as the feeding roller or rollers may not be feeding at exactly the same rate (i.e., due to different feeder roller wear between the rollers or non-central applied force using a single roller, etc.). This results in an imaged printed non-squarely (skewed) on the media.
When skew occurs during feeding media through a feeding device such as a printer/copier, it can lead to an increased jam rate and a skewed imaged printed on the media.